


Love Can Touch Just One Time

by KristiLynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanic AU with Clint as Jack and Natasha as Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can Touch Just One Time

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for Tumblr user itsybitsywidow)

In his time traveling around the world Clint Barton had never met anyone like Natasha Romanoff. And he wasn’t just talking about looks, although she was beautiful with her long fiery red hair, her stunning green eyes and a face that was made for the big screen. No he was talking about the way she held herself, the way she could stand up for herself, even to Fisk.

He couldn’t understand why a woman like Natasha would let herself get caught up with a man like Fisk. An evil, despicable man who could end up 6 feet underground and not have a single person feel sorry for him.

“Leave with me.” Natasha said from out of nowhere, but Clint knew she must have been thinking the same things as him. 

“What?”

“When the boat docks get off with me. We’ll run away, start a new life. Together.”

When Clint had won his ticket he decided that it was a chance to go back to America, back to Iowa, and try to put his old life back together not start a new one. But there was something about Natasha that made him want to forget all of that and just see where they ended up. Just as long as they ended up together.

“I’m in.”


End file.
